Gojô pense
by Oxytreza
Summary: Deux OS indépendant où Gojô pense à lui, et à Hakkai... Je sais, ça m'a l'air difficile que Gojô puisse penser...
1. Chapter 1

Pairing : On ne change pas.

Rating : T

Disclaimer : Ze veux un doujin lemon Gojô/Hakkaiiiiiiiiiii ! Et ze veux me les payer.

Parce que je ne veux plus…

Tous les jours, je vois ton visage si triste, si perdu.

Tu les caches, et tu le caches bien, mais je te connais trop pour passer à côté.

Tous les jours, invariablement, tu souris, tu ris, tu es calme, mais en toi, c'est tumultueux, c'est glacé, c'est désespéré.

Je voudrais tant te réchauffer.

Je voudrais tant te serrer dans mes bras, t'embrasser, te faire l'amour.

Je ne sais même plus quand est-ce que ce sentiment m'a pris aux tripes.

Mais il est là.

Ce soir, on a dîné, comme d'habitude, le singe a braillé, je me suis disputé avec lui, le bonze corrompu a flingué à tout va, et toi, tu as souri de toutes tes dents.

Mais ce soir, ton sourire était encore plus triste que d'habitude, tentait de cacher encore plus tes sentiments.

Moi, je sais pourquoi.

C'est l'anniversaire de la mort de Kanan, pas vrai ?

J'ai appris à te connaître, idiot.

Je te regarde tout le temps, il a bien fallu que je m'en aperçoive un jour…

Après le dîner, on est montés dans nos chambres.

Et quand tu t'es arrêté devant ta porte, adjacente à la mienne, tu t'es tourné vers moi et tu m'as souri en me disant : « Bonne nuit, Gojô…Merci. »

Ce merci, je le sais, est pour la compassion que j'éprouve pour toi à cette date, chaque année depuis trois ans.

Si tu savais qu'à présent, c'est beaucoup plus que de la compassion…

Et, brusquement, j'en ai eu assez.

Assez de tes faux sourires, assez de ta tristesse, assez de tes remords.

Parce que je ne veux plus les voir.

Parce que je veux plus te voir aussi triste et désemparé dans la douleur.

Parce que je ne le veux plus…

J'en ai assez.

T'es pas heureux avec nous, merde ?

On s'éclate bien, quand même !

Ça fait trois ans, Hakkai, remballe un peu tes valises !

Tu as ouvert ta porte.

« Hé. »

Tu m'as regardé, l'air surpris.

Je me suis avancé, et j'ai refermé ta porte d'un coups sec.

Tu avais l'air de plus en plus surpris.

Je t'ai poussé contre le mur, et j'ai posé mes deux mains à plat de chaque côté de ta tête.

« Gojô ?

-Hé, Hakkai…Tu n'en a pas assez de toujours ressasser les fantômes du passé ? Tu ne voudrais pas lâcher le morceau, pour une fois ? Regarder réellement ce qui se passe autour de toi ? ...Et même…Me regarder, moi ?

-…Gojô…Tu es…Peut-être mal placé pour parler des fantômes du passé… »

Je suis soufflé.

J'en reste immobile.

Tu en profites pour te dérober gentiment.

Tu me fais un léger sourire.

« Merci, Gojô. »

Ta porte se referme avec douceur.

Je suis encore dans le couloir.

Mes entrailles sont en feu et se tordent en tout sens.

Mon crâne résonne.

Mon cœur me hurle d'aller lui t'en foutre une.

Mais je ne fais rien.

Je me contente d'aller dans ma chambre.

Ma porte se referme aussi en douceur.

Douceur que je n'arrive pas à obtenir de toi…

Fin

…Je crois que j'étais censée faire un lemon, au départ…

Ça y est, on va encore me dire que je fais des trucs déprimants…

C'est vrai, je dépriiiiime, maintenant !

Une review pleaseeeeee !


	2. Chapter 2

Pairing : Chaque fois je me dis que c'est horriblement classique, mais c'est pas grave. J'aime. Gojô/Hakkai

Rating : K+

Disclaimer : Prévenez-moi quand ils seront en vente…(Quoique plein de fan hystérique vont se jeter dessus, ça va être compliqué de les obtenir…)

Chance aux jeux…Malchance en amours.

_Chance aux jeux…_

Je ne veux pas d'amour.

J'ai trop peur d'être à nouveau blessé, de nouveau être rejeté.

Alors, pour ne pas souffrir, égoïstement, je prends les devants et je mime l'amour, afin que ne pas lui laisser le temps de venir à moi.

Je viens à lui, la bouche en cœur et je triche.

Je triche tout le temps, avec tout le monde.

Il n'y a qu'un seul domaine où je ne triche pas.

Les jeux.

Ça, je suis juste fort.

Bon, parfois, je bluffe, mais ça…Tout le monde le fait…

On dit que ceux qui ont de la chance aux jeux sont triste en amour.

C'est vrai.

Je ne veux pas d'amour.

Et un jour, t'as débarqué dans ma vie, comme ça, sans rien demander, c'est vrai, mais t'as quand même foutu un sacré bordel.

Ton sourire, ta chaleur et ton calme ont ouvert une brèche dans mon cœur.

Et là, j'ai eu peur.

Moi qui ne voulait pas d'amour.

Je me suis relâché une seule seconde, et il est venu à moi, sans crier gare.

J'ai flippé, vraiment.

Est-ce que, encore une fois, il allait se jouer de moi et me cracher dessus ?

Je ne t'ai pas repoussé, oh non.

Je voulais voir, espérant…

Espérant…

Ah, on est marrant, nous, les transits !

On sait parfaitement ce qui nous attend, et pourtant, on espère quand même.

Un regard un peu différent des autres…

Un sourire rien que pour soi…

Rien que pour moi.

Alors j'ai rien fait, j'ai juste attendu.

Mais l'amour n'est pas allé plus loin dans mon cœur.

Après m'avoir piétiné dans le passé, il faisait mine de s'intéresser à moi, pour mieux me laisser tomber après.

Je suis pathétique.

Aujourd'hui, ça fait trois ans qu'on se connaît.

Je te regarde tout le temps.

Tu me regardes parfois.

Jamais comme je voudrais.

Mais comme je suis un mec plein d'espoirs, je continue de croire que peut-être, un jour…

C'est idiot, pas vrai ?

Si je te posais la question, tu me répondrais sûrement : « Pas tant que ça. »

Toujours le mot pour réconforter.

Mais ce soir, c'est différent, ce soir, je suis assis en face de toi dans la chambre, tu lis, assis sur ton lit.

Tu ne bouge pas.

Tu sais que je te regarde.

Au bout d'un moment, tu lèves les yeux, tu me souris.

J'ai l'impression que mon cœur s'est arrêté de battre.

Ton sourire est si différent, cette fois-là !

Mais c'est idiot, pourquoi aujourd'hui, pourquoi maintenant.

Tu ouvres la bouche et j'entends comme à travers du coton ta voix claire : « C'est beau d'espérer, Gojô »

Je te regarde, les yeux écarquillés.

Ça veut dire quoi, ça ?

Je suis en train de me faire jeter ?

« Et surtout, espérer, c'est demander quelque chose à l'avenir.

Il ne faut pas cesser d'espérer.

Toi, tu as gardé cet espoir jusqu'au bout, non ?

Tu as bien fait.

À vrai dire, je t'admire.

Et je pense que tu avais raison d'attendre.

Désolée, j'ai été un peu long, hein ?

Enfin, ce que je dis n'a peut-être aucun sens…

-Si... Continu. »

Mon cœur bat très fort.

Tu me regardes, on dirait que soudainement tu n'as plus rien à dire.

« Je veux te l'entendre dire, Gojô. Sinon, ça ne marche pas.

-Moi aussi je veux te l'entendre dire.

-Je te le dirais. »

Il y a un silence.

Pas un de ses silences lourd où personne n'ose prendre la parole, plutôt un silence doux, de connivence.

Tu souris.

Tu attends que je te le dises.

Ma gorge se serre.

Je ne l'ai jamais dit, je n'ai jamais voulut le dire, et ça m'a l'air insurmontable.

« Je t'aime, Hakkai. »

Ton sourire s'élargit.

C'est un vrai sourire, un sourire qui m'est destiné.

« Moi aussi, Gojô »

…_Malchance en amours… ?_

Fin

Aaah, un ton sérieux, mais un happy end ! Vous pouvez pas dire le contraire !

Une review ?


End file.
